


Fabric Scraps

by GwennhaduBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Future Fic, Slice of Life, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwennhaduBug/pseuds/GwennhaduBug
Summary: “Alya, I feel very loved and appreciated.” She scratched Alya’s head, right where her wife loved it most. Alya hummed in pleasure, back foot twitching in reflexive delight. “Marriage means working together through changes and working together through every growth we have. In work, in our lives, in our family…”Marinette can't wait for her wife to get home. It might feel like any other day in their home, but she has something to tell Alya... and just needs the right moment to get it out.Originally posted for Alyanette Week (Day 7: Future)





	Fabric Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [ on tumblr ](https://gwennhadu-bug.tumblr.com/post/180194463231/fabric-scraps) for Alyanette Week Day 7: Future. My little slice of life one-shot!

Marinette drummed her fingers eagerly on the kitchen table, chewing on her lip. 17:03…Alya should be home any minute. “Okay, Tikki, remember. You can’t give it away.”

“Marinette, I have millenniums of experience keeping secrets. I didn’t tell her yesterday or this morning. I can last another 30 minutes!”

In a haste, Marinette stood up and ran her hands through her short hair. She started to pace around the small kitchen, past the sink that she had scrubbed in her stress and past the fridge she had scoured in her excitement. And stepped easily over the scattered fabric scraps from hurried work and impatient, unfocused cleaning. “I don’t know if I can!”

Tikki giggled like a bell. “I’m proud you’ve kept it in so long already, Marinette.”

Marinette faced the oven clock again and screamed in anxiety. 17:04. “Can’t she come home any faster?!”

“Let’s sit down,” Tikki urged. She flew to grab Marinette’s finger and dragged her holder to the couch, forcefully pushing Marinette into a seated position. “Just sit and wait.”

And so she did, for a good four minutes, picking and prodding at the couch and glancing at the clock and whining. But at least her hands were busy fixing seams and adjusting details instead of getting chewed off in Marinette’s anxiety.

At long last, Alya walked through the door, waving her baguette bag in the air. “Your dad got us free bread again, Mari!” She locked their front door behind her and immediately, Trixx crawled out of their hiding place in Alya’s hair, resting on her shoulder instead. “Should I put it on the table?”

“Yeah, yes, I haven’t started dinner yet,” Marinette replied. “Hey, ma chèrie, would you come here for a moment?” Marinette’s knees started to jump so much, she had to physically put her hands on them to settle her body. Alya replied in affirmative, humming and dancing her way through the apartment, in no rush whatsoever. Marinette’s entire body, on the other hand, was still buzzing with anxiety. And the way Tikki was giggling next to her wasn’t helping at all.

Logically, Marinette knew Alya’s walk from the front door to the kitchen to their couch took less than a minute. But it was an excruciatingly long minute before Alya was there, leaning down in front of Marinette and saying, “Hey, girl.” She used her left hand to tip up Marinette’s chin, wedding ring brushing Marinette’s skin, and claimed a kiss. Then, Alya’s right hand swept Marinette’s bangs out of her eyes and brushed through her short pixie cut. She smirked at Marinette, that familiar, _I had a great day, and seeing you look so beautiful makes it even better,_ smile.

“Hi, Alya. How was your day?” Marinette picked up her sewing materials and fabric scraps from the seat next to her, bundling orange, white, and black soft fabrics onto her lap. Tikki flew out of the way as well so Alya could sit, then settled next to Trixx on the back of the couch.

Alya crawled onto the couch and right up to Marinette, naturally finding her place and nuzzling her way under an arm. “It was very productive. I set up an interview with the mayor and had another talk with Monsieur Laurent about that television spot. Managed a lot of traffic on The Ladyblog, worked out a new deal with Orange for our bandwidth and spoke to Lu about advertising. So really, I just spent all day giving future me more work to do.” She lolled her head over her shoulder to grin up a Marinette. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. Alya was so, so good at her job. Turning a childhood hobby into a career that had employees, paid their bills, made her dreams come true. Yes, it kept her busy, but it kept them both happy. “Hey, speaking of future me being busy, are you open for another interview soon?”

Marinette puffed up her cheeks and exhaled. “I’m…yeah, I’m going to need one soon, I think. When were you thinking, Madame Ladyblog?”

Alya brushed aside Marinette’s hair again, kissing her cheek once, twice, then down the jaw, until she lightly nipped and nibbled on her neck. Marinette giggled and swatted at Alya, so Alya dropped down, her head resting on the pile of fabrics as she looked up at her loving wife. “You know I can’t get enough of my interviews with Madame Ladybug.”

“Yes, but when do you want one we can share in public?” Marinette teased right back.

Alya laughed heartily. Finally, she said, “Sometime before the end of the month would be great. Just a short one, you know?”

“Okay, I can do that,” Marinette agreed with a nod. She was already feeling calmer, but the fabric on her lap burned with unspoken urgency. “And let’s schedule a bigger one for two or three months from now.”

“Well, that’s specific and not something we normally do,” Alya mumbled. She pulled out her smartphone, setting a reminder for two months away, and then opening the calendar to look at open dates in the near future. “For our upcoming interview, though…the one that isn’t floating in some weird, vague future, I’d want to do a livestream. Maybe an evening special…? Ooh! We could have our interview after our date next Friday. There’s that gorgeous abandoned train station Chloé owns next to the ciné. Walking distance! She would let us use it. Especially since Queen Bee’s due for an interview anyway.”

“No,” Marinette made a face. “I love that station, but no interview after date night. The movie will end late and I’d rather go right home to finish the date in bed.”

“I’m not saying we can’t do that too,” Alya said, “the livestream would only take half an hour. An hour, tops. It’s a Friday!”

“Alya, mon amour, you know you stay online reading comments and moderating discussions. Here, look at the calendar. We’re not doing anything the following Sunday.”

“Sundays are terrible for livestreams.”

“What if we move the movie to Sunday then, have the livestream on Friday? Then we can get dinner together after and get home so you can sit on the computer all night.”

“A wine interview!” Alya chirped.

Marinette chuckled. _Yeah, not this time_ , she thought. “Something like that, maybe. Put it on the calendar.”

“Done and done. I’ll post a teaser tonight. Do you want to be in it?”

“Sure. Just let me know when. Adrien’s patrolling tonight, so I wasn’t planning on going out.” Marinette leaned down to kiss Alya’s forehead, then moved her fingers to play with her brown hair and its purple tips. Marinette loved that color on Alya. Everything looked gorgeous on Alya, honestly. Just sitting here together helped her anxiety and nerves about the whole night.  “Just promise me you won’t spend too much time on the site. Your wife needs you, too!”

“Ugh, you’re so needy,” Alya whined. Marinette pushed Alya off her lap and Alya fell to the floor in a laughing heap. But she just crawled to a sitting position, hands on Marinette’s knees and chin resting on top. “Real talk, girl, you know I put you first, right? Some of the guys at the office were talking about their wives like they were these unfortunate weights on their trajectories and I just…I don’t want to be like them, right? Obviously the Ladyblog takes a lot of my time, and we’re making it bigger and better. So even if I start being home less often, I don’t want to lose sight of what’s important as work is growing.”

“You mean you don’t want to put more time and attention toward loving Ladybug than loving-”

“The actual Ladybug?”

Marinette laughed. “Alya, I feel very loved and appreciated.” She scratched Alya’s head, right where her wife loved it most. Alya hummed in pleasure, back foot twitching in reflexive delight. “Marriage means working together through changes and working together through every growth we have. In work, in our lives, in our family…” her voice grew far away and Marinette’s eyes flicked away from Alya and over to Tikki, who had begun to wave her paws forward. Marinette kept scratching, turning to look all the way at Tikki and see her tiny kwami mouth “ _now!”_

Marinette paused. She inhaled. She stopped scratching Alya’s head. And Alya whined in complaint.

“Hey, could you transform for me, chèrie?

“Transform? Sure, what for?”

“Remember how I took your measurements this morning? The suit measurements, I mean, for a project?” Marinette dropped her hands from Alya’s hair to the pile of fabric in her lap, adjusting things and avoiding Alya’s eyes. “I have a couple of final details I wanted to adjust and I want to make sure I have it just right.”

“Cool. Hey Trixx, transform me!” And in a blinding flash of light, Alya transformed to Rena Rouge, still on her knees in front of Marinette. She stood up and spun on her toes, flexing and posing and bouncing around. “How do you want me to pose, Mari?” Rena put her knees together and bent over, sticking out her fluffy chest and using one hand to push up her ponytail. “Sexy pose?” She then snapped upright, one clawed finger tugging on her lip and facing just off to the side, tail whipping around her own body. “Coy?” Another pose, jumping onto the couch’s armrest, sitting like The Thinker. “Clever?” And then a flying leap across the room, landing on Tikki and making the kwami scream. “Pouncing?” Alya lifted her hands off the floor and Tikki fluttered away with a pout. Then, Alya leapt up and started dancing, one foot in front of another and arms swinging to the sides of her body. “Or should I be like this?” Tugged her ears and bounced from side to side. “Or that?”

Marinette laughed. “Just hold still, Rena! Alya, Alya, oh my god, stop dancing, I can’t measure you if you- hee- how the hell am I supposed to…Rena Rouge! Madame Césaire, calm yourself! Okay, okay now freeze!”

Rena was now standing on one foot, stretched out like a crane, and her eyes went wide. “You want me like this?!”

“Yes. Stay like that.”

Rena was already wobbling to the side. “Marinette, I can’t hold this pose!”

“You should have thought of that before you started acting like a crazy monkey. No, don’t move, you have to stay like that!”

“ _Marineeeette_!”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Rena. She adjusted the fabrics in her lap, trying to work so Alya couldn’t see the project just yet. A teeny, tiny replica of Rena Rouge’s costume. Significantly larger in the stomach with small little arms and legs. It had open arms for little hands to stick through, black footsie with orange soles where Marinette had glued on rubber paw-print grips. A long tail, two long ears on top of a hood, a tiny zipper. “I still have to pick up the fake miraculous for the zipper’s pull. Alix knows a guy who can make those. I can do that later…right now, I have to finish the ear interior….would you turn your head towards me more, chèrie?”

“I’m going to fall if I do that,” Alya whined.

Marinette just sang right back, “You should have thought of that first!” She looked over at Alya, now gritting her teeth to focus on her balance as she hopped in place to face her wife on the couch. Trixx clearly wasn’t working as hard as they could to keep Alya’s balance.

“Don’t fall, Alya,” Tikki taunted. Marinette laughed, fussing with the tiny suit in her lap while Tikki fluttered around Rena’s ears and Alya tried to blow her away.

And at last, Marinette tightened the last white threads, bringing it up to her teeth to snap the thread. Honestly, Marinette had finished this project three hours ago. That final thread was kept loose for exactly this moment. “And…done! No, no, hold that pose, Alya!”

“Why do I have to hold the pose if you’re done? What did you make, anyway?”

Marinette’s heart started to race. She saw Tikki fluttering around nervously, then finally landed on Alya’s shoulder. “It’s pretty cute, actually.” With legs like mousse, Marinette stood up.

She lifted up the tiny Rena Rouge suit, and over the pounding in her ears, she heard Alya coo an “awww, it’s so small!”. Alya’s smile lit up her face, even as her body wobbled from side to side.

Marinette swallowed. “It is pretty small. I, euh,” she lowered the suit down to rest right over her belly. “I hope it fits.”

Alya’s eyes followed the tiny suit. They connected on Marinette’s belly, her smile froze as she thought for a moment, and then Marinette watched her connect everything. Alya’s eyes went as wide as dinner-plates and she absolutely lost her balance, crumpling to the floor. From the floor, she let out a blood-curdling fox scream. A scream that continued after Trixx dropped the transformation and started screaming themselves.

Marinette immediately started to cry and dropped to the ground herself, so Alya only had to crawl over to her, wailing as she crawled. “Mari, you’re…we’re…you’re…”

“Pregnant,” Marinette replied, nodding and wrapping her wife into an enveloping hug. Alya squeezed her tighter than Marinette thought possible, sobbing loudly into her shoulder, making Marinette cry even more.

Just over their heads, she could hear Trixx tackling Tikki mid-air. “You did it, Tikki! They did it! I’m so excited, we’re going to be grand-kwamis together, oh my goodness, this is amazing!”

Alya peeled her face off of Marinette’s shoulder, then grabbed her face in both hands for a giant kiss. “You’re pregnant! You’re pregnant!”

“I took the test last night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

“I wanted to make that first,” Marinette said, gesturing to the discarded baby outfit on the floor.

“Oh, god. You and your dramatics, Madame Césaire!” Alya said, smacking Marinette’s arm lightly and laughing through her choking sobs. “Maman.”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded, then gently kissed Alya again. “Maman.”

“Have you told Nino that it worked yet?” Alya asked, wiping her face for not the first nor the last time that night.

“No, I told you first. Well, Tikki was there when I found out.”

Proudly, Tikki added, “And I didn’t tell anyone! Not even Plagg!”

Trixx whistled lowly. “Plagg is going to be so excited. And so is the whole team!”

Alya grabbed Trixx by the tail, yanking them out of the air. “You can’t tell anyone until after three months. Right, Marinette? Three months?”

“I won’t,” Trixx promised, wiggling out of Alya’s grip. “I won’t tell anybody.”

Tikki grabbed Trixx’s paw, looked at her holder and said, “It’s going to work, Marinette. You shouldn’t lose the baby. I’m really good at creating babies, and you’ve had my magic for so long.”

“I’m not taking any chances. Nobody’s telling anyone, Tikki. Trixx.” She looked right at Alya and said, “Not even Nino. We can maybe tell our parents after one or two months, but no aunts or uncles until then.”

“Our baby is going to be so spoiled. Aunt Nora, Aunt Etta, Aunt Ella, Aunt Billie…Uncle Nino and Uncle Adrien…”

“Don’t forget Aunt Chloé,” Marinette added.

“Aunt Chloé wouldn’t let me forget Aunt Chloé,” Alya laughed. “This baby is literally going to be raised by superheroes. God help the idiot who tries to bully them.”

“God help our baby if they try to be the bully!”

Alya tuttered, shaking her head. “They won’t even get to try. They’re going to be so lucky…” She paused, tenderly putting her hands on Marinette’s cheeks and kissing her again. “And they’ll have the best Maman in the world.”

Tikki settled closer to interject. “And the best grand-kwamis. Don’t forget us. I’ll help them grow up big and strong, like their mamans.”

Puffing up their chest, Trixx added, “And I’ll make them laugh with the best illusions in all of Paris! Baby fireworks! Baby carnivals! Elephants walking through the nursery every day!”

Marinette fell into Alya’s grip, watching Trixx and Tikki chatter in excitement. “And we’ll let them get a hamster.”

Alya kissed Marinette’s head, rubbing her arm lovingly. “As many hamsters as they want.”

“We have to set some rules, Alya. I won’t raise a Chloé Bourgeois.”

“We can’t give them the limitations of an Adrien Agreste, either.”

“No, no way,” Marinette agreed, shaking her head. “Let’s compromise. No more than five hamsters at a time.”

“Deal,” Alya agreed, kissing Marinette again. She inhaled long and slowly, exhaling in a flurry of laughter. “We’re having a baby, Marinette. A baby. You and me. A baby! We’ve talked about this for years and it’s…it’s happening. The baby’s alive, the baby’s right there! Inside of your tiny tummy!”

“I know,” Marinette agreed. She took Alya’s hand, resting it over her belly. Somewhere in there was the future member of the Césaire family. A little baby that was going to help their family grow and change. A little person that she and Alya would get to help mold into a loving, loved, individual. A tiny Marinette, a tiny Alya, a tiny _them_. “By the way, we’ll need to postpone the ‘wine’ part of the wine interview for about nine months.”

“Oh, the Ladyblog is going to have the best scoop…” Alya agreed, eyes wide. She hadn’t even considered their upcoming interview.

Marinette hummed, pulling her wife closer to her. “Yeah, Plan Baby commences today.” She kissed Alya’s cheek. “I hope you’re ready for another big adventure.”

“With you, girl? It’s all I ever want.”


End file.
